Beverage containers and lids with sealing mechanisms for beverage containers, including beverage containers with lids having drink and vent openings, are known in the art. Traditionally, sealing mechanisms for such beverage container lids are releasable by exerting a force on a hinged member, typically a member that lifts upward to provide access to a drink opening (e.g., fluid hole or strawlike member). While such beverage containers and sealing mechanisms according to the prior art provide a number of advantages, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.